The Wedding to Remember
by Tifa Valentine
Summary: Sage and Mia get married. Sequel to "eyes on me". It's not a songfic.


C:\My Documents\Theweddingtoremember.htm " The Wedding to Remember"**  
  
**It had been 4 years since me and Mia got together and now we're getting married. I asked her to marry me on the 8th anniversary on the day we defeated Talpa. I never thought I'd get married, Mr. Casanova was who I was. But now it's different, I have the one woman I want and soon we'll be together forever. Good thing Talpa's history or we'll have a massive problem on our wedding day. My dad and grandpa should be arriving soon, they like Mia. My dad said she was the perfect one, maybe I'll teach her my fighting techniques incase she off-handling gets an armor. That would be cool, have my wife fight beside me. Cye's girlfriend Ayame is the maid of honor since Mia and her go to the same college and are best friends. Mia set Ayame and Cye up, who knew that they'd hit it off so well. Rowen, of course is the best man 'cause I've known him longer than the others and the others didn't object. Thank goodness, I just didn't feel like fighting. I asked the new ancient one Rin, that took Kayura's place so she could stay with Rowen to be the priest, but a REAL  priest will be there to sign the marriage license. Please don't let him screw it up. We are doing the rehearsal for our wedding tomorrow, everything went well amazingly. Well, it's the BIG  day, also it's my birthday. My wedding's on my birthday so, I can remember our anniversaries.All Mia's idea, she was smart to do that 'cause sometimes I forget things too.   
  
I'm so nervous that I'm sweating rivers. I have drank 8 glasses of water and tried everything to calm my nerves, but there was one thing I knew would work that I didn't try. I decided to meditate, slowly but surely my nerves were calming down. Ryo tapped my shoulder, I stopped my concentration, and I looked up at him. " Time to go Yoda," Ryo said while snickering. " Smart ellic," I said as I stood up and walked upto Cye's Jeep Cherokee. I got into the back with Ryo and Rowen, Kento sat up front with Cye. Cye started the car and we were off. We drove for 5 hours, when we reached Sendai after turning around a bunch of times, then we drove around for 2 more hours. I started to panic we were no where near the church. " Kento, are you sure we were supposed to make the right turn back there," Cye asked his friend in his British accent. " I don't know how to read this thing. I've been guessing this whole time," Kento said and I was getting angry my wedding was going to be ruined by a moron. " I'm gonna kill him," I shouted as I lunged at Kento, but Ryo and Rowen's quick action prevented me from hitting him. If he makes me miss the most important day of my life, I will kill him. " Don't worry Sage I'll pull into a gas station and ask for direction," Cye said as I started to calm down. Cye pulled into a gas station , asked the cashier for directions, bought us drinks, and then we were off again. This time we were heading in the right direction.  
  
We made it to the church with no time to spare, I got out and ran over to Kento. I started slapping upside the head and calling him a moron, after I got down chewing him out, we ran up the stairs, and ran into the church. The others sat down next to the others while me and Rowen ran to the altar. The Bride's Maids consisted of all my other friends girlfriends. The music started and my heart skipped a couple of beats. The Bride's Maids were the first to come, then the flower girl which was my little sister, oh and I forgot to mention my oldest sister is a Bride's Maid too, and then Mia came. She was wearing a midevil times wedding dress, she was wearing a tiara which had two real white roses wrapped around it and the blooms meeting in the middle, her hair was curled and pulled into a clip, she had two curly tendrils hanging from both sides of her face, and Kayura did her make-up. (A.N.: I think you guys can picture by what she looks like if Kayura did her make-up.) She was beautiful, I held out my arm when she reached the altar and she took it. " Dearly beloved. We are gathered here today to unite these two in holy dignity," Rin began. "Matrimony," I said as our guest started snickering. " Matrimony, I mean. Do you Sage Date take Miara Koji to be your lawful wedded wife? To hold her and comfort her in sickness and in wealth," Rin started. " Health," Mia said getting alittle bit angry. Okay, I will officially kill Rin after I kill Kento. " Health," Rin said as everyone tried to hold in their laughter. Me and Mia were growing furious by the minute. " We don't need all this! By the holy powers vested in me, the island of Japan and the laws of Sendai I pronounce you husband and wife. Ladies and gentlemen I give you Mr. and Mrs. Date. You may kiss the bride," Rin said as he stepped down from the podium and sat down beside Cale. I kissed Mia passionately and she returned the kiss. Everyone cheered as we placed each other's rings on our fingers. Mia threw her bouquet and Kayura caught it. Go figure she was alittle bit taller than the other ladies. We went down to the reception hall and danced & ate. Well, mostly Kento ate. Mia was finally mine forever. Kento said that my wedding day was the one to remember since we had so much trouble getting to the church. For once I agree with them and to this day, 3 months after our wedding and 2 months after Rowen's, it is still the funniest one.   
  
THE END.  
  
A.N.: I know. It probably sucks, but what can I say? I am a helpless romantic. I hope some of you enjoyed it. I had to hurry up and write this because I had to go to the doctor's office. Well, as usual complaints (I'm gonna get a bunch) and compliments are welcome.  



End file.
